1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a jack such as a small jack which is used to connect an external connecting terminal to an electronic device such as a mobile phone or a smartphone.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there are electronic devices such as smartphones and portable audio players that adopt a design where an outer edge portion of a casing (set chassis) is formed in an arc or tapered shape. There is developed a jack 200 such as a small jack which is mounted on such electronic devices and is provided with a tapered sloping portion 202 at a front surface portion of a housing 201 as shown in FIG. 10 so as to match the design of an electronic device casing (see, for example, JP 2013-85138 A).
Meanwhile, there is known a jack of this type having a housing made of an insulating resin and having a plug insertion portion into which a plug is inserted; and a plurality of contacts retained on the housing such that elastic contact piece portions thereof project into the plug insertion portion, and by disposing the contacts at both side portions of the housing which sandwich the plug insertion portion, a reduction in height is achieved.
The contacts each have a fixed piece portion fixed on both sides of the housing which sandwich the plug insertion portion; and an elastic contact piece portion supported on the fixed piece portion. A contact point at a front end of the elastic contact piece portion projects into the plug insertion portion from a side portion of the housing, and the contacts are disposed at intervals in a plug insertion direction.